The Noodle Incident
by NMMacc18
Summary: My take on the infamous Noodle Incident. A look inside the chaos that Calvin single-handily caused on the day that lays in infamy, even though Calvin says he was "framed"... Now finished!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: How this Noodle Mess Started**

It was another normal winter morning at Calvin's house. Calvin was getting ready to go to school for the day, while putting on a cape and helmet. "Everyday its the same old thing. Nothing ever changes, its just school, school, school. But not today. Today, I go for the gusto." Calvin stated while he finished putting on his helmet. "I think you should ask your Mom if that's okay" Hobbes said nervously, knowing that whenever Calvin tried doing something different, it normally led to trouble. "You worry too much Hobbes" Calvin stated annoyed, "you need to have excitement in some shape or form, and that's what I'm going to do today!" Calvin stated boldly as he grabbed a bottle of hot sauce from one of his drawers and walked downstairs. Hobbes sighed, he knew Calvin was going to get into trouble with whatever antic he was planning on doing. Calvin went downstairs, ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, and went outside to the bus stop. "Where's Calvin?" Calvin's Dad asked as he came to the table to have breakfast. "Somehow he's already outside waiting for the bus" Calvin's Mom said. "Really? This early? That's unlike Calvin at all." Calvin's Dad said surprised. "He's also wearing a space helmet and a cape, saying that it was for show and tell" Calvin's Mom said. However, Calvin's parents didn't have their morning coffee yet to realize that Calvin was up to something. As Calvin got onto the bus, he grinned evilly, though nobody saw it due to him having a helmet on. After he sat down, Calvin got a piece of paper out that had his master plan on it, which included messing around with today's noodle lunch and hot sauce. Calvin laughed, "Oh man, this is going to be great!"


	2. Calvin's Chaos Begins

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! I've been busy with School, Quiz Bowl, stuff like that. Also check out my profile for upcoming stories to see around here in the future. Anyways, On to Chapter 2!**

 **Chapter 2: Calvin's Chaos Begins**

As Calvin took his helmet and cape off, Susie came up and asked him, "What's with the costume Calvin?" "This? Oh, um... Its top secret." "Just tell me, I won't tell anyone" "Why should I?" "I'm just asking.." "I'm not telling you, since I don't give Top Secret CBA info to Girls." "You mean the CIA and the FBI?" "Shut up". Susie gave up and walked away, knowing that it was impossible to get an answer out of Calvin. Later, Miss Wormwood was giving a Math lecture and was interrupted by Calvin making some loud coughs. "Goodness Calvin, why don't you quickly hurry up and get a drink of water to help your throat." Calvin grinned, his plan was going into motion. After Calvin left the classroom, he ran to his locker quickly, put on his helmet and cape, along with a bottle of hot sauce and a large bag of noodles, and ran to the boiler room. Calvin was planning on using a card to help him unlock the doors to the boiler room, but luckily for Calvin, the room was already unlocked. Calvin proceeded to climb up to the boiler, pour some hot sauce and noodles into the boiler, and left. He then snuck into the Cafeteria Kitchen unnoticed. He was figuring out what to do exactly until he heard some of the lunch workers talking. "Be careful with how much noodles you put into that pot, it will over boil if you put too much noodles in it." Calvin grinned, he knew what to do. When the lunch workers left, and did not notice Calvin, Calvin ran over to the pot of noodles boiling and poured the rest of the noodles in the bag he had brought and poured more hot sauce in it. He then ran off quickly, put his costume back into his locker, and returned to class without Miss Wormwood realizing. Miss Wormwood began to think something was up, as she noticed an evil grin on Calvin's face. Then the lunch bell rang, and that's when things began to get crazy...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Disaster Begins**

The students in the school began to flock to the lunchroom for what they thought would be an ordinary lunch time, but little did they know it would be anything but. Calvin got in line to get some noodles. He received the noodles, then went to his seat to start eating, but he snuck into the kitchen and poured the noodles into the boiling pot without anyone noticing. Calvin went back to his seat and grabbed a candy bar he hid inside his pocket and began eating it. "Where's your lunch Calvin?" Susie asked him. "I ate it all." "Most of us are just sitting down to eat, you couldn't of." "I did to." Susie rolled her eyes and went back to eating her lunch. What happened next Calvin didn't anticipate, the pot the noodles were cooking in over boiled, and it poured onto the floor, and caused a fire to start. One of the lunch workers went to grab a fire extinguisher, but when he sprayed it, hot sauce came out of it and caused the fire to spread. At this rate, the workers bean panicking and one of them pulled the fire alarm, causing everyone to find the nearest exit in the cafeteria. Mr. Spittle was eating in his office when he heard the alarm go off, and he tried to get out of his office, but took some hard time due to Calvin putting a rock he found in front of it when nobody was looking. Eventually, he got out, and instructed teachers to make sure everyone got out and to call the authorities. Meanwhile, back at Calvin's house, Hobbes was eating a snack while reading Calvin's comic books and heard some sirens. Hobbes sighed as he went back to reading, "I don't even want to know what he did this time." Firefighters and policemen were all over the school, and went into the building. Calvin snuck onto the fireengine and sarted spraying water out the house. "CALVIN GET BACK HERE!" Calvin gasped, knowing he had to make a quick escape.


	4. Escape While You Can

**Chapter 4: Try and Escape While You Can**

Calvin was sprinting as fast as he can, looking for any possible method of escape, as he had Mr. Spittle, Ms. Wormwood, a Police Officer, and a Fireman chasing after him. Calvin saw a police car with the drivers' side door open, he sprinted full speed to the police car and slammed the door shut. Luckily for him, the keys were still in the car, so Calvin started the car up, and managed to get his feet to the pedals of the car to get the car moving. "GET HIM! AFTER HIM!" Mr. Spittle yelled. "DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!". Calvin was pushing the pedals as hard as he can to drive off, as another police car with Mr. Spittle and Ms. Wormwood inside started chasing after Calvin. "What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" Calvin said scared knowing that he was being chased. "I'll just use some quick moves on those loons and I'll get away from them. That will work!" Calvin said confidently to himself. However, Calvin didn't think his plan out due to the fact he was not considering how he was not in a wagon or sled. Calvin then swerved into a nearby forest, and lost control of the car due to the different elevation the car experienced once it reached the downward spirals of the forest. Eventually the car came into contact with a tree and flipped a couple times before landing in a pond. Calvin escaped through the window of the car unhurt and inspected the damage. "Just like when riding the wagon." He remarked. Calvin started walking through the forest toward the direction of his house, and started complimenting himself on his success "Well this takes the cake! Not only did I outsmart everyone at school, I eluded the authorities as well! This is the best day ever! Now I can go home and act like this never happened! Its not like the school knows where I live or anything, plus, the police didn't get a good look at me, I'm home free! In the clear! Now I won't have to go to school since I pretty much got it destroyed today! What luck! I'm going to tell my grandchildren about this one day if I have an- GAH!". Calvin found himself caught in a net, it was planted for him by the police. "An officer came running over and inspected Calvin for a moment, and then spoke into his radio, "Tell the Principal that we got him, and that we are bringing him back to the school." Calvin sighed, he knew his luck had ran out.


	5. Epilogue

**Chapter 5: Epilogue**

"I WAS FRAMED I TELL YOU! IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS MOE! IT WAS ONE OF MY DUPLICATES! I DEMAND A LAWYER! YOU HAVE NO PROOF! YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS! I'LL TAKE YOU TO THE SUPREME COURT IF I HAVE TO! MY RIGHTS ARE BEING VIOLATED!" Calvin yelled as he was having a meeting in Mr. Spittle's office along with a few police officers and Ms. Wormwood. "Calvin, several students have said they saw you do this, not to mention we caught it on tape through our security cameras, plus you were the only person caught by the police, so you don't need to admit it that you've done it, because we already know you did it". Mr. Spittle said firmly. "Not to mention someone could've been killed or seriously injured, there's going to be several punishments in place." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

 **Later that day...**

"Boy did I get in trouble at school today, wow." "What happened?" "I don't even want to talk about it" "Did it have anything to do with those sirens around noon?" "I SAID I didn't want to talk about it." Calvin had come home from school at last, and was walking with Hobbes. "You sure?" Calvin sighed, he knew he'd have to tell sooner or later, so he told the whole story to Hobbes. "Wow, I didn't think you would go that far, what did they do after they caught you?" Hobbes said, surprised at Calvin's story. "Well, the framers took me back to school, then I had a long talk with my principal and teacher about it. They gave me an in-school suspension for the rest of the year, I have to pay what I can for the damages, so I won't have to pay much at least, I got to write an apology letter to present to the whole school, and every day during my suspension, I got to write papers and essays and other junk! Those idiots are making my life miserable for something I didn't do!" Calvin said annoyed. "Well it sure sounds like you did it, what did your parents have to say about all this?" "Nothing" "Nothing?! They had nothing to say about you nearly killing people and getting chased by the police!?" "They were going to, but I promised that I would comply with the terms of my punishment, they wouldn't tell." Calvin said relieved, "If they did ever find out, they would rip me to pieces." "Well I guess you learned your lesson about going for the gusto." Hobbes remarked. Calvin sighed, he knew Hobbes was right, but he just didn't want to admit it after an adventurous day.

 **And to this day the Noodle Incident lives on in infamy, even though Calvin claimed he didn't do it.**

 **THE END.**

 **Another finished story! I enjoyed writing this one, writing my take on the Noodle Incident. Hopefully you should see some more Calvin and Hobbes stories coming out within the next week, and also some new stories from other franchises I enjoy, check my profile so you can read all my stories! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
